Frost dwarf
Frost dwarves '''(AKA '''Frostborn) are a mysterious race of arctic dwarves living on the planet of Azeroth. They reside up in the freezing mountains of Northrend. History The Frostborn The Frostborn are a newly discovered faction of frost dwarves. Famed explorer Brann Bronzebeard believes the frost dwarves migrated from Uldaman to the Storm Peaks. This is because no evidence can be proven inside Ulduar. They made their home Frosthold and have befriended the Explorers' League and welcome Alliance adventurers into their home as well. Yorg Stormheart agreed for his race to join the Alliance and stop the Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. Nevertheless, Stormheart is uneasy about lending aid to anything that might cost frost dwarves' their lives. The Alliance benefits the Explorers' League because it is believed they can help the Explorers' League in their quest to study titan heritage of the dwarven race. Brann Bronzebeard had apparently befriended them earlier as noted in several quests. The Frostborn's current relationship with the iron dwarves is unknown. It may be unfriendly if history is correct based on indication. Following the Fall of the Lich King, Yorg Stormheart is revealed to be Muradin Bronzebeard who is now in the Ironforge Council of Three Hammers. Velog Icebellow, the regent leader is more than likely the current leader now. Under Thorim Apparently the frost dwarves were once serving Thorim, who was their original leader. It is unknown how long they served Thorim as the earthen are later shown taking the frost dwarves' place in Thorim's forces. While Thorim mostly speaks of using the Earthen as an army, it seems that the Frostborn were used as the only force during the battle at Thunderfall against the frost giants. The battle has been immortalized since everyone was frozen due to Thorim's hammer shockwave, which froze everyone. Thunderfall is an immortalization of the Frostborn's courage, as one can actually see how the frost dwarves in the area fought during their final moments, the battle also has several frozen Female frost dwarves, most of which seem to be on ranged movements. Thunderall is possibly the only and first battle Thorim used the frost dwarves on. Ironically this was the last battle against the Sons of Hodir, as all the others point to using the earthen. Warfare From the immortalized battlefield of Thunderfall, many aspects of Frost dwarves' battle techniques against their larger foes can be seen. The female frost dwarves were the ranged combatants, as they can be seen leading the battalions of both genders of frost dwarves. They were also the main healers in the battlefield. These ranged battalions consisted of bowmen and riflemen, the riflemen being somewhat scarce but present none-the-less. These groups usually formed by their siege weaponry, ballistas, and seemed to slowly push forward as evidenced by the tactics used by the front lines to guard those who moved forward. While on the front lines, men were in charge of loading and firing the ballistas, some were alongside the women as ranged battalions. On the front lines the men would swarm their enemies, using a variety of melee weapons, as well as utilizing spears to toss at their enemies from a distance. As stated previously, the ranged battlations would slowly move forward, those who did were often shielded by a barricade of men, who utilized large shields to defend against the large clubs of the frost giants, which could easily kill the dwarves without the defenses. The frost dwarves used nearby objects and locations to jump and attack the giant, which they would then battle on the enemy. Joined with the front lines were the cavalry of the frost dwarves, which were men armed with large polearms riding bears into battle. Weaponry Frost dwarves use various melee weapons in battle such as swords, axes and polearms. Their ranged weaponry was consisted of a majority of bows but some riflemen were seen. Frost dwarves used bears as ground mounts to ride into battle on, as well as ballistas to fire at their enemies. Eventually Stormcrest eagles were used and may have replaced the bear mounts. The Stormcrest eagles' ability to fly would prove much more helpful in the Storm Peaks mountains, while a land mount would have a limited use of travel in the region. Notes * It is possible the frost dwarves are related to the earthens due to their appearance. Category:Races